


Of Nieces and Nephews

by jamcake_muses



Series: Tolkien Prompts and Drabbles [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, chaos cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamcake_muses/pseuds/jamcake_muses
Summary: Findis returns to Tirion after centuries eager to meet her sweet nieces and nephews, both known and unknown.
Series: Tolkien Prompts and Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129817
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Of Nieces and Nephews

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyEventide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEventide/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt: Nosebleed + any Finwëans

The door swung open and there was only chaos in the room. Chairs and tables were toppled over, there were pieces of what was once a vase smashed at their feet. All fourteen of her nephews and nieces were deeply engaged in acts of violence of varying degrees. Findekáno was brandishing his silver harp at Macalaurë who was sporting a bloody nose. Next to them was a very angry Findaráto trying to lunge at both of them, held back by Maitimo, who had a cut on his cheek and split lip. On the other side, Carnistir and Angaráto seemed like they were in the middle of screaming match with a red-headed elfling clinging to both their legs. Artanis was in the middle of the room, with blood trailing from her nose, staining the front of her gown, trying to knock down Turukáno. With a swift and well placed kick to his knees, she brought him down. Aikanáro was frantically trying to pull her off him. Irissë was in a fist fight with Tyelkormo with Curufinwë egging them on.

Findis had been away from Tirion for the last few centuries and she was really looking forward to meeting her nephews and nieces, both old and new. She remembered sweet little Findekáno and Macalaurë curled up under a blanket, sharing a book between them. Lanky Maitimo making conversation with the adults, trying his best to be grown-up. Findaráto, Turukáno, and Tyelkormo were yet babes swaddled in blankets, sucking their thumbs. The rest of the children, she had not met but only heard about in letters from her brothers and parents.

One by one, they seemed to realize that their scuffle had an audience. Mortified, slightly ashamed faces turned to door. Findis was staring in shock, next to her Nolofinwë stood ramrod straight, and his face stern. Shocked silence reigned, undercut by little Argon babbling happily in Nolofinwë’s arms.

_Crack!_ Irissë’s fist connected with Tyelkormo’s distracted face with a sickening crunch. Blood poured down his face and he moaned.

‘Are those broken noses?’ Findis asked finding her voice. She was still taking taking in the tableau of her nieces and nephews.

‘No. It is only a nosebleed.’ came a frantic reply. Findis did not manage to see who replied, distracted by a determined Artanis who was trying to claw at Turukáno, held back half-heartedly by Aikanáro.

‘What? All of you?’

‘Yeah, they are empathic nosebleeds.’ Tyelko replied quickly.

Findis stared. Nolofinwë only shook his head.

‘East gardens. Twenty minutes. I expect you all to be free of nosebleeds. Irissë, I expect you will take Tyelkormo to the healers.’ he barked taking Findis by her arm and slamming the door behind them.

‘Sometimes, I find it is better not to ask.’ Nolofinwë said.


End file.
